The Vampire's Love
by Mademoiselle le Chat Cosplay
Summary: Draco tells Hermione his deepest secert. She however has to figure out not to get killed and figure out her pureblood family is. DMHG HPGW FWGW
1. The inheritance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

It was nearing midnight and I was getting tired of reading the same book over and over again. The only book ever written on the blood inheritance, History of Ancient Blood . I was wondering if I was going to gain my inheritance like Harry and Malfoy. Harry and Draco inherited their inheritance from their fathers. I still wonder if Malfoy was right… would I get an inheritance? If so I wonder what it will be.

I fell asleep as I waited and had a horrible dream.

I was standing in a great hall much like Hogwarts surrounded by a dozen other young girls around my age. Sitting upon the throne was a man with long black hair and dark eyes, he was the king, a dark evil king. Standing next to the king was a tall man with long blonde hair and silver eyes. I was chosen to serve in the king's court because I was a witch, but not just any witch. I was a direct descendant of Merlin himself. My grandmother handed me over to the man with blond hair as he smirked at me and whispered "You belong to us for eternity now Janelle." Then branded me with a phoenix on my right shoulder as he bared his fangs at my crys of pain.

I woke with a start to a burning sensation on my right shoulder. A phoenix appeared as the pain receded. Swallowing heavily I grabbed a piece a parchment and scribbled a note to Malfoy. I sent my new owl, Snow, to find Malfoy. While I waited for Malfoy to reply, Ron's owl flew in with a letter. I took it and the owl flew out. It read:

Hermione,

I think I'm a vampire hunter! What should I do? I don't want to be like Fred and George.

Ron

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MALFOY MANSION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The owl swooped in the window and landed gracefully on his bed. Draco was finishing the blood of his last victim. He took the letter that said:

Malfoy,

Something strange is going on. I dreamt you were a vampire in a Dark Court. Oh and by the way, you right I didn't get an inheritance just a strange tattoo. Can you help me understand this?

Hermione

Draco was stumped. The smartest, strongest witch of their time need his help. He grinned to himself thinking of the dream HE had just dreamt. The information in her letter was what he needed. The dream he had was that they were side by side as mates. Their little girl running around chasing a puppy. He sent a message back and followed the owl back to Hermione's home.


	2. Train Ride

Disclaimer on 1st page

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HERMIONE'S HOME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The owl hit the window and gave me the message, then went back to here cage. The letter read:

Hermione,

Look out your window, my dear.

Draco Malfoy

I look out my window and Malfoy is sitting on my window sill. I let him in and he grabbed me around the waist. But before I could protest, he kissed me. My body went limp in his arms and I kissed him back passionatly. All of the sudden I realized who I was kissing and pulled away.

"Get off me Malfoy!" I yell.

"Sorry, Couldn't help it. You just look damn sexy in that tank top and boxers, Hermione. Plus you kissed me back, don't deny it." He said stepping back. " What did you want help wi..."

"Hermione, is someone in there? It's four in the morning." My mum yelled.

"No mum, no one's in here." I say giving Malfoy a deadly look.

He got the the idea and stayed quiet until my mother went back into her room. He smirked and put his hand on my face. I froze looking deep into his silver eyes.

"I have to get going, but you and Harry need to get away from Ron. Come sit with me on the train, both of you. I will tell you what you need to know, if Ron doesn't show." He said and grabbed my waist again.

He kissed me deeply pushing onto the bed and he ran his finger through my hair. He kissed down my neck and bit. I gave a little sqeack of pain. He moaned.

"I will be able to find you now, Hermoine." He said and jumped out the window. He flew off into the darkness leaving me a very frustrated witch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 WEEK LATER ON THE TRAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and I finally get away from Ron, when he passes out about 3/4 of the way into the train ride. We walk the train until a hand grabs my belt and pulls me into the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment. it was Malfoy. I just sat down while he and Harry greeted each other, grasping arms like vikings and nodding. Then Harry smiles at me and puts his headphones on and falls asleep with his head against the window. Draco moved next to me with speed that was unreal. I gave a little gasp as he looked in my eyes. He kissed my neck and I felt a little sting. I grabbed his neck and tried to pull him off.

Bloody hell, Draco, that hurts a bit." I mutter.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you for all of these years. I wanted so badly to be your friend, but my reputation was at stake. Also you were in Gryffendor and I was in Slytherin. But now we are our own house. Hermione I love you and if you don't feel the same way I understand. Plus I'm a vampire." Draco replied.

"Draco I don't really know what to say. You called me a mudblood for so many years... Its hard to move past that much hate. You are an arrogant prick so Vampire does suit you." I respond.

"Hermione listen, Harry is not the guy for you believe me. I will tell you why in time. He is in love with Ginny, but I'm not sure she is right either." Draco tried to explain.

I fell into Draco's arms as the train screeched to a stop. He put me on the ground by the window and woke up Harry. I didn't hear what he whispered to Harry but it mad Harry mad. All of the sudden Ron and the twins walked into the compartment.

"Fred get Harry and Hermione away from this, this...vampire. No wait a tic, leave Harry he is one of them too, take Hermione out NOW!" Ron yelled.

I kicked and screamed as the twins pulled me to the door. I kicked Ron in his crotch and he grabbed me by my hair. He looked at me and smelled something different on me.

"Your the mate of a vampire aren't you Hermione!" Ron screamed a little high pitched.

"Maybe I am Ron, so what. I never loved you get it through you thick skull." I said and totally regreted it.

He slapped me in the face and blood came out of my mouth. Ginny, who had been standing behind him this whole time, screamed and ran to my side. Harry gathered us up in his arms and turn his back to Ron so he would get hit if Ron tried to hit me again. Draco bared his fangs at the Weasley boys as a train station attendee yelled down the hallway for all students to get off the train. I smiled at Ron as we pushed past the fuming red heads and onto the platform. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked over at Ginny calming Harry down. Draco had his arm firmly wrapped around my waist until we got in line to get into the carriages.


	3. New Dorm

Disclaimer on 1st page.

Harry, Ginny, Draco, and I got a "horseless" carriage to ourselves. Ginny just snuggled into Harry's embrace while I did the same to Draco. We were told as we were getting off the train to go to the headmasters office as soon as we got to Hogwarts. TI was a silent trip for us, Ginny and I just glancing up at each other while the boys looked out the windows. We were some of the first students to reach the castle, so there wasn't really a crowd to push through to get to the headmasters office. Professor Snape was waiting for us at the statue since we didn't know this years password. As we walked the stairs to the headmasters office we heard a man yelling at a woman who was crying. We walked in and the head master, professor Mcgonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting there.

"Hermione what happened to your mouth?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ron hit me really hard, but I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said with a slight smile.

The head master gesture for us to sit and we were told we had to stay in the west tower. Even though Draco and I were head boy and girl, we had to stay with Ginny and Harry. It was to keep Ginny and I safer. Then we where dismissed to the feast. As the Malfoys and Weasleys made a truce for the time being for Ginny and me.

I sat next to Dean Thomas and Ginny and ate dinner. Dean kept talking to me about how beautiful I was and things like that. He went to far when he told me he loved me and kissed my cheek. I hit him so hard my hand hurt, then I ran to our dorm. I ran to my room and just cried.

"Hermione, what happened? Why did Dean kiss you?" Ginny asked.

"He likes me and wants me to be his girlfriend. So I slapped him. Draco will be mad at me for it though. I know he won't understand." I cry.

"I'm not mad at you, my love, I'm mad at him for touching what is mine." Draco said walking to his room. "But, I guess you like him more than me since you let him kiss you. I guess you aren't my mate after all."

I ran after him and collapsed at his feet. He looked down on me and my tear streaked face. He looked angry and hungry.

"Draco if I'm not your mate then feed from me and kill me. I don't love him and never, ever will!" I cryed.

Draco picked me up and set me on his bed. He bent my neck and kissed it. I heard him mutter one word "MATE" and he bit softly into my skin. I grabbed the back of his neck and kept his mouth to my neck. When it was time to stop he put my head on the pillows and covered me with the covers of his bed. He climbed in next to me and we fell asleep.


	4. Season Begins

Disclaimer on 1st page.

Weeks went by and Draco was getting back to his normal self. A bit more protective of me, but still the same hatred of the Gryffindor household. We had the same class schedule except one class at the end of the day. I got assigned the Ancient Bloods class. I had to learn about the whole vampire thing and other creatures, too. He had a vampire training class with Harry and a few other students.

One night I was suppose to meet Draco in the library and I failed to show up. He ran right to Dean and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where is Hermione? Tell me before you die!" Draco yelled.

"She has been working hard on some project, so i guess either in the library or back in her dorm room. Duh! I haven't seen her since she was talking to Ginny as she went into her dorm." Dean replied.

Draco let Dean drop to the ground and he ran up to the dorm. He yelled the password and ran in the dorm. I was asleep on my favorite couch in front of the fire. I had books, test tubes, parchment, and quills everywhere.

"Hermione... Hermione..." Draco whispered shaking me slightly. "Wake up."

"What time is it Draco?" I asked.

"7:32 PM" HE replied.

I screamed WHAT and looked into his eyes. He smiled and telled me its ok. The held me close to him and bit my neck. He carried me up to his room and put me on the bed.

"Hermione, do you want me to show you how much you mean to me before my mating season?" He asked.

_DAMN IT that was a cheesey way to ask if i could have sex with her! Draco thought_

__I blush a deep red and nod my head "Yes I would like that Draco.

He smirks his signature smirk as he pushes me back on the forest green silk sheet clad bed. he starts by kissing me deeply running his hands down my shirt unclasping the buttons of my shirt as he goes. he starts kissing down my neck to the exposed skin of my stomach. his hands moving my skirt up as he kisses his way to my rim of my skirt. my hands running through his hair as I moan his name. He looks up at me through blood red eyes, his fangs extended slightly growling at me.

At that moment Ginny throws the door open and harry grabs raco out of the room. Harry looking not much better than Draco. I look to Ginny and she is wearing just Harrys shirt and we giggle slightly. We rush past the boys into my room (which is connected to hers through a secret passage only we know about) and lock the door. Draco and harry are growling and scratching at the door not making much sense of words.

"Its...The... First... DAY... of... Mating... Season... Do ... Spell..." Is all we understood from one of them. We did the room protection spell on both our rooms so the boys couldn't get in. We could hear their transformation as we sat on the bed huddled together hoping this wouldn't take all night. Finally they calmed down enough to take there drafts to calm them during their first seasons and we a slept.


	5. Chapter 5

I AM REWRITING THIS STORY! It has been in the works for 3 years because i grew up and changed it. There is a history about this story that is fantastic. I gathered this story and another together and wil post that story as soon as I finish this one.


End file.
